


Impregnation

by Moire (AlessNox)



Series: Molly's Little Helpers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Condoms, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/Moire
Summary: “I'm not gay,” John says looking straight into Sherlock's eyes, the beginning of a bulge tenting his trousers.Molly wants to have Sherlock's Baby, but it will require a bit of negotiation.I was writing a story about Molly Hooper and realized that I could not go on without getting this bit of kinky smut out of my head. Hope you like it too.





	1. Chapter 1

“But why does it have to be my child?” Sherlock asked. “There are companies that will let you chose from an assortment of young, drug addicts donating sperm to get money for a quick fix.”

 

“I guess she'd rather get it from a drug addict that she knows,” John says with a smile.

 

“And why exactly are you a part of this conversation, John? I thought that parentage was something to be decided by the parents.”

 

“Molly asked me to do the procedure.”

 

“So this isn't to be a … natural impregnation.”

 

“I wouldn't do that to you, Sherlock,” Molly says. “I know that you feel that sex might crack your lens or something. I can't remember how you said it. I stopped listening after you compared it to rubbing grit into things.”

 

“So why aren't you going to a facility to have this done?”

 

“Do you blame her?” John said. “With the enemies you have, it's best if there are no records of this transaction. Besides, do you really want to give your brother access to your sperm? He'd probably clone you or something.”

 

“Then this is to be a private affair between the three of us. No one else will know that her child is mine.”

 

“Not unless you tell them.”

 

“Then where will the...procedure take place?”

 

“In my flat”, Molly said. I've paid for a babysitter for John.”

 

“But Molly, there are two things required for this plan to work. First, the sperm sample must be….obtained from me. Then it must be inserted into your...”

 

“My vagina, yeah. I know how babies are made Sherlock. I have been monitoring my cycle and I should be ovulating any day now. I need a decision from you, Sherlock. Will you help me have a child by giving me a small donation of your sperm, or will you not?”

 

“What do you say, John?”

 

“Not my decision. Between the two parents remember.”

 

“Alright,” Sherlock said, “but there are some conditions.”

 

“What conditions?” Molly asks.

 

“First, to get the freshest sperm sample, I believe that I should generate it there in your flat.”

 

“All right, that can be arranged.”

 

“And the latest papers that I have read on the subject say that fertilization has the highest chance of success if the woman has an orgasm.”

 

“Is that true?” John asks.

 

“I just read the paper this week.”

 

“Then I suppose we'll need to find a way to get both of you aroused.“

 

“How can we do that?” Molly asks.

 

“There porn on the internet,” John says.

 

“It doesn't turn me on,” Molly says.

 

“Me either, actually. In fact, I really doubt that this is going to work. I find it difficult to...that is to say. I do not masturbate frequently.”

 

“This would be so much easier, Sherlock, if you were to do the deed yourself,” John says.

 

Sherlock looks up at him, the edges of his mouth turning down in a small frown. “Women are not my area. You know that. They are obviously yours, so why don't you ' _do the deed'_ as you call it, for her?”

 

“Because I don't fancy John. I fancy you. I chose you as the father of my child.”

 

“Well, there has to be something that we can do to help the both of you get your rocks off,” John says. “What is it that gets you off Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock stares into John's eyes, but doesn't say anything.

 

“I can get myself fairly aroused, but it would be easier if…. Sherlock, I would like to make a request.”

 

“What, Molly?”

 

“Can you be in the room when it happens to...help.”

 

“I think that John would be able to help you better in that area. He is well versed in the female form, and quite accomplished in pleasuring women.”

 

“How do you know that?” John asks.

 

“I observe. I can tell how eager they are for your charms by the length of their skirts. For most couples it gets longer, but with you they get shorter as you date them.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well if you all agree, then I will see you tomorrow night at my flat. Let's just bring whatever we think we need to make it work, and we can figure it out when we get there.”

 

Then the meeting was adjourned.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly opens the door and steps aside to let Sherlock and John enter her flat. She's wearing a simple short dress of blue with red strawberries on it, and a white cardigan. The men are each carrying bags. John's is a leather medical bag, and Sherlock's is made of brown paper.

 

She takes them first into her bedroom where she shows them her bed. The pillows and blankets have been removed and stacked against the wall leaving only a simple blue sheet, neatly tucked.

 

John opens his bag and takes out a device that looks a bit like a turkey baster.

 

“Is that what you'll use to impregnate me?”

 

“Yes. But first we will need your contribution, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock clutches his bag to his chest and walks out of the bedroom. They follow after him. He stands in the doorway and looks back at them color rising in his cheeks.

 

“I may need a bit of help,” Sherlock says shyly looking at John. “I was wondering if you could talk to me through the door.”

 

“Talk to you, Sherlock? What do you want me to say?”

 

“It doesn't matter. Say anything,” Sherlock says before closing the door in John's shocked face.

 

There is the sound of a bag rustling, then quiet. “Are you alright, Sherlock?” John asks.

 

“Yes. I'm just… preparing.”

 

They hear the sound of a zipper, and trousers and pants falling to the floor.

 

“Molly, your electric plug isn't working.”

 

“Try the light switch on the right”, she says and John and Molly share a glance as they hear the soft hum of a motor running. Molly smiles.

 

“You should try getting a cordless one, Sherlock.” Molly says through the door.

 

“It is usually, but… it's out of battery power.” Sherlock says in a voice that is increasingly becoming more heavy. John's cheeks begin to redden. “John!” Sherlock calls through the door, “can you start talking now?” he says, his voice already starting to get a bit rough.

 

“I don't know what to say. I guess I can tell you about the procedure.” They hear the sound of something wet squishing into a hand on the other side of the door.

 

“Well, first we'll get Molly to lay on the bed, and when we get the sample, we will suck it up into the syringe and insert it into the vaginal cavity. The tool has a tip that can reach into the cervix, but the wax plug may be a problem. It will block the sperm. On the other hand, with Molly ovulating now the plug should soften, especially if she is aroused enough. The sperm should be able to pass through the plug and into the womb where it will travel up the fallopean tube, and fertilize the egg.”

 

Sherlock was panting heavily now. The buzzing sound was getting louder and softer, louder and softer as if it were going in and out of a cave.

 

“More John!” Sherlock whispers.

 

John leans against the door frame his head almost touching as he listens to the increasingly labored sounds of Sherlock's breathing. His hand touches the handle. He tries to turn it, but the door is locked. He pulls his hand away, guiltily.

 

“Ja..wn… “ Sherlock moans. “How will you get her aroused?”

 

“You want me to tell you how?”

 

“Yes, John. Please.”

 

“Well, I think I might start with her feet.”

 

“Her feet?”

 

“Yes, I'll massage them. Then I will rub my palms up her calves, and up the outside of her thighs, and then over her hips, and around her waist, and over her belly. Then I will rub down the inside of her thighs. Is this the sort of thing that you wanted to know, Sherlock?”

 

“Yes. Please. What's next?”

 

John slid his hand up the door frame as he put his lips right next to the crack.

“Her nipples. I would flatten my hand and rub circles over the top of them to gauge their sensitivity. Some like to have them plucked and pinched, but others only find this irritating. Which do you like, Sherlock?”

 

The change in the hum became faster as Sherlock huffed out his reply, “I like them... pinched.”

 

“Then, if she likes them pinched, I will pull on her nipples hard and then put my mouth on her breast and give it a big hard bite!”

 

Sherlock moans. Then his breath becomes muffled as if he's covered his mouth with his hand. There are loud wet sounds coming through the door, a rhythmic sloop, sloop, sloop along with muffled moans. John's hand finds its way to the front of his pants, and one ear rests against the door while he speaks into the door crack.

 

“Then I would lick the skin of her chest, just between her breasts. The place where the skin indents the most, and I would kiss her. Small wet kisses with my tongue dancing across her skin. I would go down and down and bury my face in her pubic hair.”

 

“Ooooooh!” Sherlock moans. “John....”

  
“Then I would travel down to where she was wet and stick my tongue inside over and over. Pushing up as far as I can as I...Sherlock... the tube, remember the tube.”

 

But Sherlock's yell drowns out all other responses except the sound of the vibrator crashing onto the floor.

 

It is quiet on the other side of the door except for heavy breathing, and a humming whine as the vibrator bounces against the floor tiles.

  
John takes a breath then and leans back away from the door. He's on his knees with one hand inside his trousers. He looks over his shoulder at Molly and quickly removes his hand, climbing to his feet just as the door opens and a clear tube is pressed into his hand. The door slams shut.

 

John lifts the tube to his eyes, looking at the silvery white liquid. He imagines the thousands of tiny sperm swimming inside of it and contemplates looking at it under a microscope until Molly clears her throat.

  
“I think its time that we all go into the bedroom,” she says, turning on her heel so that her short skirt flips up a bit in the back. John glances up as the door opens to reveal Sherlock looking a bit disheveled. He flows into the room and slaps a tube of lubricant into John's empty hand. The cap is loosely sealed.

 

“You might want to use this,” he says walking past the slack-jawed John and into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly slips off her sandals and sits on the edge of the bed, her knees primly together. She begins to slowly unbutton her cardigan. The dress below is thin and light with red spaghetti straps. She tosses the cardigan over into the corner and then scoots back on the bed before laying down on her back and lifting her knees. She places her feet flat down and then at John's command pulls her knees apart. The thin blue cloth modestly falls to cover her crotch. Despite this, it is clearly evident that she's wearing nothing underneath it. John takes a moment to reach inside his trousers and readjust himself.

 

Molly pats the bed beside her. “I need you here, Sherlock.”

 

He obediently comes over and sits at her side. She tugs him over to lay down beside her. Then she places her hand behind his neck and pulls his lips to touch her own. He's startled at first, but then he eases into the kiss, moving his face slowly until his tender lips cover all of her mouth, his tongue curls to rub across her lips and spar with her own. John stands frozen staring at the scene until Sherlock turns to face him, one hand resting lightly on Molly's breast as he says “Well, get a move on. That sample won't stay fresh forever.”

 

John jumps then, going to his bag and taking out the syringe. He opens the tube of sperm and slowly sucks it up into the syringe, vacuuming at the sides to make sure that most of it is inside. Then he walks toward Sherlock and Molly, noticing that the straps of her dress are down, and Sherlock's hands are circling her breasts while his mouth devours hers.

 

John stares.

 

He shakes his head then and kneels down between her legs. “Wider”, he says and she opens her knees. Sherlock helps by laying his hand on the inside of her thigh and holding it down. Molly moans into his mouth. John bends forward and lifts the edge of her skirt to reveal a neatly combed triangle of reddish hair. He pushes the dress up over her belly and then sits on his heels as he puts on his gloves. He picks up the lubricant that Sherlock handed him before, and smears it on the tips of his left hand then he picks up the syringe with his right.

 

Molly's hands are threading through Sherlock's hair as their mouths smear against each other. John touches the vagina pressing a finger to the opening, but Molly bucks her hips up pulling her lips away from Sherlock as she says, “Cold!”

 

“Sorry,” John says rubbing his fingers against his palm to warm it as he holds onto the syringe with his other hand. A finger against the plastic shows that the sperm is still a bit warm.

 

John breathes out heavily and reaches again for Molly's entrance. She shivers, and her knees come involuntarily together trapping his fingers between the folds. He pushes the finger inside, and she jumps, making a small peeping sound.

 

Sherlock lifts himself on one elbow and looks at John. “She isn't comfortable. Can't you tell? I thought that you were supposed to be a sensitive lover.”

 

“Lover? Sherlock, this is a medical procedure.”

 

“And is this your bedside manner, hurting your patients when they…?”

 

“Sherlock! If this was a proper medical theatre, I would have her heels in metal cups and a speculum to open her wide. I don't even have a light to see the cervix with, I don't see how this is going to happen. We will have to reschedule."

 

"There will be no rescheduling. I just gave you my sperm. I told you how hard it is for me."

 

“It didn't seem very hard.”

 

“That's because I had the right motivation,” Sherlock says, as John raises his eyebrow up into his hair line.

 

“I'm not gay,” John says looking straight into Sherlock's eyes, the beginning of a bulge tenting his trousers.

 

“It's because you're not gay that you're here. You were supposed to know how to get Molly off, not to just barge in like a battering ram.”

 

“But I'm trying to… what do you expect me to do?”

 

“Make love to her. She's a woman. She has a vagina. That's what you like isn't it!”

 

“But Sherlock,” Molly said. “It's you I like best.”

 

“Then Molly, you tell me what to do to make you happy. And you, John, show us why you deserve the name Three Continents Watson.”

 

Molly sits up on the bed, and John sits back on his heels, his gloves still on his hands. “I think that if this is going to work for me, we all need to start by taking our clothes off.”

 

“But Molly, can't I keep my shirt on?” Sherlock asks. John glances at his arms.

 

“Take it off. Both of you!” Molly yells pulling the dress over her head and throwing it beside the cardigan before spreading her knees and putting a hand down between her legs to rub her own clitoris.

“I should have know better than to trust a man to get me off. Sherlock, bring me your vibrator.”

 

“I don't think we should, not until I've cleaned it. The tools we use should be as sterile as possible.”

 

“Although I enjoy rubbing my clit, I prefer to finish off with some vaginal stimulation, especially if you want me to orgasm.”

 

“Can't you just...?” Sherlock mimed reaching into a hole.

 

“My fingers are too short.”

 

Sherlock looks at his hand, and then he turns beet red. “John can do it then.”

 

“Do what?” John asks.

 

“You can fuck her.”

 

Both Molly and John seemed shocked to hear the term coming out of Sherlock's lips.

 

“If you achieve intercourse first, then she will be open enough for the latter stage.”

 

“It's your sperm that she wants. You fuck her.”

 

“I… I can't.”

 

“You and your hang-ups, Sherlock, I don't even have a condom.”

 

Sherlock reaches into his pocket and takes an entire pack of condoms out which he throws across the room to John. John catches it in his left hand before realizing that he still has lubricant on his fingers.

 

Molly huffs out a breath, anger coursing across her face as she yells, “You two, take off your clothes this minute and one of you fuck me before my egg gives up and goes back to the ovary to hide!” She then throws herself back onto the bed with a frown.

 

John carefully lays the syringe, the condom package, and his gloves aside before rising to his feet and unbuttoning his trousers. He takes off his clothes rapidly revealing lightly tanned skin, a pinched scar at the shoulder that shows both on the front and the back, and a large, heavy cock that is already starting to grow. John Watson is well hung.

 

Sherlock stares. He has taken off his trousers, but he is still wearing his purple shirt, pants, and socks. His eyes are focused on John's cock. He stares with intense concentration at it.

 

“Sherlock!” Molly yells, and he comes back to himself, looking over at Molly apologetically as he sits on the edge of the bed and removes his socks. His pants come next. He lifts his hips, sliding them down around his ankles before he kicks them off. Then he starts slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He pulls it open, and then stands to face them as he slowly lowers it.

 

His arms are riddled with marks from the weeks of drug injection he had done before nearly dying under the hand of a serial killer. John expected to see this. What he didn't expect were the scars and bruises from his time being tortured in Serbia. He steps forward, touching Sherlock's shoulder and turning him around to stare at it, before Sherlock pulls back away from him.

 

“Not now, John. We are here for Molly.”

 

John resists for a moment, his hand clutching Sherlock's arm tighter before Sherlock pulls away and sits back on the bed next to Molly.

 

“So John, teach me. What would you do first?”

 

“What?”

 

“I want to make love to Molly. Teach me what to do.” Sherlock puts his hands on both of Molly's cheeks and frames her ears with his hands. He turns her face toward his and looks into her eyes. “This is how you start when you want to make love to them, isn't it John? I've watched you do it often enough."

 

“You watched me?”

 

“Hard to ignore you when you kept bringing your women into our flat. Tell me what to do next. You kissed them on the edge of their lips, didn't you. Defeating expectations, because they'd expect you to go straight in.”

 

“Defeating expectations…. How often did you watch me?”

 

“It doesn't matter. What do I do next?”

 

“Kiss her beside her ear, and then run your fingers softly down her neck to rest on the front of her breasts.”

 

Sherlock does what he says and then whispers, “Molly, is this okay?”

 

“It's good,” Molly says bending her head back. “Keep going.”

 

“Then move one hand around to her back while keeping the other on her breast, and kiss her neck slowly from the base to the top just below her ear.”

 

Molly's eyes are closed and her chest lifts up and down with her breathing.

 

“Lower your hand to her waist and pull her body against yours. Slide your skin against her and nudge your crotch against hers.

 

“But John, I told you that I wouldn't...”

 

“Sorry. Normally I still have my pants on when I do this.” He crawls up onto the bed and spoons up against Sherlock reaching his hand over to cover Sherlock's as he guides him. “Lower your hand to rest on her bottom lightly.”

 

Sherlock tenses as John's chest presses up against his back. His breath hitches, and his penis, which had been flaccid, starts to fill.

 

“Oh your back!” John says pulling back. “Am I hurting you?”

 

“No. no. It's quite healed. Please… continue.”

 

“Lower your hand to her clitoris and roll your thumb lightly across it.”

 

“I don't think I can...”

 

“Damn it, Sherlock!” John says grabbing Sherlock's hand and thrusting it down into Molly's folds. John's groin is pressed up against Sherlock's buttocks and his chest is firmly against his back. Sherlock's erection flattens against his stomach and he bites his lip to keep the sounds in as John looks down pressing Sherlock's fingers with his own as if teaching him how to strike the keys of a piano. Molly opens her legs, and John thrusts his and Sherlock's fingers inside her. John's thumb reaches back to lightly strike her clitoris.

 

Molly moans, “Deeper!”

 

John holds Sherlock's hand working it forward and back across Molly's slit. He pushes Sherlock's fingers down inside her, and she splits open like a melon revealing her wet pink flesh.

 

John stares at her vagina, his hand going down to stroke his own penis, the back of his hand rubbing rough against Sherlock's buttocks. Sherlock is in shock. His mouth hangs open and creases appear in his neck as he turns back to look at John's face.

 

“Molly, is this good?” John asks as both of their hands slide in and out of her rapidly dampening hole.

 

“Um hum!” she says adding her own hand to finger her clitoris. Her eyes are closed, and she tenses and releases her thighs as they dig deeper into her flesh.

 

“Molly, I must compliment you on a truly beautiful cunt,” John says pushing harder against his own erection and involuntarily rubbing Sherlock's erection against Molly's hip. She reaches out and touches Sherlock's chest with her fingertips, and then bucks her hips again, panting lightly as her cum soaks both of their hands.

 

“So wet. I really want to know what it feels like to be inside you.” John says to Molly.

 

“Have Sherlock say it,” Molly asks between panting breaths.

 

John lifts his hand from his crotch to push against Sherlock's shoulder. “Say it!” he says before putting his hand back down between them and stroking firmly. Sherlock cranes his neck to look at John as he says. “So wet, I really want to know what it feels like to have you inside me.”

 

“...'to be inside you', Sherlock. Were you even listening?”

 

Molly pulls away then, turning her crotch to face them as she lay longways across the bed, her thighs pressed wide apart. “One of you. Fuck me NOW!”

 

John rises from the bed and reaches down to get a condom. He puts it on his cock and climbs back onto the bed handing gloves and the syringe to Sherlock.

 

“I'll get her open, and then you come in and inject her.”

 

John grabs Molly's hips and places his huge condom-clad cock between her thighs. He pulls her slowly toward him and then sinks in deep. Molly cries out, her head falling back over the edge of the bed.

 

The cock goes in, and slowly comes out. Its shaft rubs against the glans of her clitoris which stands up full and red. John slides in and out, in and out. The tensing of his buttock muscles as he pushes in is stealing all of the breath from Sherlock's lungs.

 

John's hand goes down to circle the base of the condom. “Come on Sherlock, I don't know how long I can hold out.”

 

Sherlock comes back to his senses then. He turns on the desk lamp, and unscrews the lamp shade tossing it onto the floor and filling the room with a brighter light.

 

“John!” Sherlock calls.

 

“Hmmmmm.” he says pushing smoothly in again.

 

“John, I'm ready.”

 

John looks over his shoulder at Sherlock who is holding the syringe in his gloved hands. John is still between Molly's legs for a moment before huffing out a huge breath and pulling out. His cock bounces on the bed dampening the sheets as he pulls away, leaving a huge cavern inside for Sherlock. He reaches inside, widening her opening as his other hand pushes the syringe into her. He positions the tip over her cervix and then he squeezes, coating the knobby head with a thick layer of slightly cooled come.

 

He pulls away then looking at John to see if he is done. John is holding the condom with one hand, and stroking his cock with the other. Sherlock puts the syringe on the table and takes off his gloves, laying them beside it.

 

“Come here,” Molly says pulling Sherlock into a kiss before pushing him onto his back to lay flat on the bed. She starts to lower her crotch against his, but he puts his hand between them, covering his dick and sits up again, pushing her so that she crawls backwards until one foot rests on the floor, her buttocks hanging off of the edge of the bed. John comes forward then resting one hand on her hip and then sticking a finger inside to stroke her as her arms fling around Sherlock's neck and she kisses him fiercely.

 

Sherlock looks past Molly's face, his eyes centering on John and his lusty desire to get his cock back into her hole. John strokes himself, and lightly rubs her buttocks before lining himself up with the hole and pushing in.

 

Molly moans into Sherlock's mouth, and says his name. Sherlock reaches down and pumps his dick.

John thrusts in again, his eyes half closing in ecstasy. Molly buries her head into Sherlock's neck and sucks.

 

John pumps rapidly into Molly, his hands firmly pulling on her hips, and then he comes with a long low moan that has Sherlock squirming beneath them. He falls back, pulling them on top of him as he widens his legs Sherlock lifts up one knee and slides his hand into and out of his anus. He pants while Molly finally makes contact, rubbing her clitoris up and down the surface of Sherlock's long shaft.

 

John pulls out, lowering himself to his knees and sits back on his heels, his hand firmly holding the base of the condom. It is filled with his semen, but the surface glistens with Sherlock's sperm.

 

Molly makes a series of high pitched cries and rubs herself firmly over the shaft of Sherlock's penis coating him with a white cream before rolling over onto her back on the bed and thrusting her hand between her folds.

 

Sherlock presses his feet against the bed and thrusts up into his closed fist. He pushes his finger deep into his anus and moans musically. John removes the condom and looks up, his eyes locking with Sherlock who is thrusting his finger even deeper into himself. John starts to redden, and Sherlock sits up, sliding off of the bed and reaching out to take the condom from John's hands.

 

Sherlock leans over and pulls the syringe from the table. He sticks it into the full condom sucking up John's sperm. Then he climbs back onto the bed. Thrusts his finger back into his anus, and then replaces it with the syringe. He shoves the syringe up into his anus and pushes the trigger. A pool of sperm seeps around the tube of the syringe and flows from Sherlock dripping out of him to make a wet pool at the base of his buttocks. Then he pulls out the syringe, flinging it across the room.

 

John can't take his eyes off of Sherlock and the flow of his own sperm coming out of the hole. He breathes heavily, shocked and excited. His cock twitching despite the fact that he just had an erection moments ago. He touches his cock. It is soft and sensitive. He pulls his hand away and wriggles on his knees.

 

Molly pulls herself over to lay beside Sherlock and then she reaches out to thread her fingers through his hair. She pulls his lips toward her, and they kiss, tongues wet and languid. Sherlock's hands are busy, one on his cock, the other inside his anus. He kisses her in earnest, eyes closed, tongues thrusting past each other in slippery waves.

 

John finds himself with his hand on his cock again. It is still a bit sensitive, so he shuffles forward on his knees, curiosity driving him to reach a finger out to touch Sherlock's anus. Sherlock cries out, grabbing John's hand. He puts his finger over John's, as John did to him before, and thrusts them both deep into his anus. His lips pull away from Molly's then and he moans.

 

Molly crawls up his body, leaning over Sherlock and touching her nipples to the sweat on his chest. She falls upon him, breast against breast, her arms clutching his head to her as she kisses his ear. Her hips lift up, and John can't resist reaching the fingers of his other hand inside her as well, both hands thrusting into warm dark crevices.

 

Sherlock grips John's hand even tighter as he thrusts it deeper into himself. His other flies over his own erection pumping rapidly. He turns his head and bites Molly's neck. She wriggles and shakes and John pushes inside her with three fingers now, both hands working while his abandoned cock slowly rises to attention again.

 

Molly pulls away, climbing up onto her hands and knees as she leans forward to kiss Sherlock on the mouth. Sherlock puts his arm around her waist, but his eyes never leave John's as he kisses her.

 

Molly looks up into Sherlock's eyes, sees his gaze, and then she turns her head to look at John. He is staring at Sherlock, his hand slowly stroking his cock.

 

Molly rolls over to lie beside Sherlock. They both look up at John who strokes his cock slowly looking between them. Then Sherlock lowers his hand to wrap around Molly's waist. He pulls her on top of him so that her buttocks rest on top of his dick. They are on the edge of the bed now and one of Sherlock's feet rests on the floor. He places his hand wide over her navel as he rolls his dick up and down against the crack of her buttocks. Molly moans, planting her feet on either side of Sherlock's thighs as she reaches out to touch her clitoris. Sherlock puts his hand over hers and they both massage it causing her to huff out several tiny cries.

 

Sherlock lifts his knee up high and reaches down to thrust a finger in his hole, pulling it out again wet with John's stolen sperm. John stares at the hole and strokes himself several times before stepping forward and lining himself up with the opening to Molly's vagina.

 

Sherlock pulls himself toward the edge of the bed, pulling Molly's cunt with him, and John reaches out to steady his hip letting loose the hold on his cock so that it falls down into the little pool of semen at the base of Sherlock's anus. He lifts it up with his hand, and finds that a string of sperm is stretching between his cock and Sherlock's anus. He can't lift his eyes from the sight. Slowly, ever so slowly, he inches closer until the tip of his cock is right against the base of Sherlock's hole. Then he pushes in.

 

Sherlock clenches, pushing him out again, but John reaches out his hand, firmly holding Sherlock's hip while the other fingers Sherlock's hole. Sherlock's eyes are closed and he is starting to moan deeply, the vibrations exciting Molly who bounces her buttocks over Sherlock's cock.

 

Sherlock lifts his knee even higher, thrusting his fingers into his anus and widening the hole for John who slowly pushes in, causing Sherlock to cry out with a huff, bucking up into Molly whose eyes are now shut tight as she rubs firmly across her clitoris. Sherlock's fingers are still inside her, but he seems to have forgotten them, so intent is he on feeling the head of John's cock, penetrate him.

 

John pulls out of Sherlock, and he looks up at Molly's writhing form. He puts one knee on the bed and lifts up to slide himself between her warm wet folds. As he enters, his cock slides past Sherlock's fingers. He turns them and rubs them against the base of John's cock, massaging his balls.

 

John pulls out of Molly and strokes himself twice before pushing again into Sherlock. He gets a bit further this time. He pulls out and goes in again. Sherlock wraps his arms around Molly's waist pulling her firmly against his groin as he tries not to cry.

 

John pulls out again and sinks deep into Molly. Sherlock reaches out and squeezes John's firm buttocks.

John slides slowly out of Molly and steps back off of the bed.

 

Sherlock keens, rolling Molly over onto her stomach as he positions himself over her. He lowers himself into the crack of her buttocks and rubs his penis back and forth. Molly cries out, coming hard as she thrusts her hand quickly over her clitoris.

 

Sherlock lifts himself up on all fours, and John grabs his hips shoving his erect cock inside him. This time it goes all the way in, and they both sigh, before John starts pumping Sherlock hard over and over, his fingertips digging into Sherlock's flesh as he pulls his hips back and releases them.

 

Sherlock comes then, his sperm shooting in a white stream to coat Molly's back. She is lying half dazed, having come again.

 

John continues to pump, and pump into Sherlock's buttocks until he too comes in a long loud sigh before collapsing on top of Sherlock in a heap. Sherlock falls onto Molly, and the three of them lie there sweaty and satiated until Molly objects pushing the other two off of her as she turns to face the ceiling.

 

Later, she rises from the bed. She walks toward the bathroom, but half way to the door, she sinks down to sit on her heels. John crawls over to her, and places a hand on her shoulder, intending to ask if she is alright, but somehow he can't find the words to speak. He turns away leaning against her shoulder.

 

Sherlock climbs off of the bed and digs in his trouser pockets before sitting down and leaning back against the two of them, one knee raised. He lights up a cigarette and begins to smoke. The other two are too exhausted even to chastise him.

 

“So,” Molly says, “Just to be sure the impregnation worked, we'll try again next week, right?”

“Right,” Sherlock says.

John drops his head back to rest on Sherlock's shoulder, and says, “Oh fuck!”


End file.
